The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3
|Image=300px |Slogan=Dies ist das berüchtigte Intro der beliebten TV-Serie |hersteller=DIC Entertainment |erstes=8. September 1990 |letztes=1. Dezember 1990 }} ist das zweite Mario-Cartoon, das von DIC Entertainment hergesteltt wurde und wurde durch Super Mario Bros. 3 erstellt. Es ist offensichtilich die Fortsetzung von The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, diese Serie ist der Wendepunkt für die DIC Entertainment Version von Mario. Anders als The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, die fünf mal in der Woche ausgestrahlt wurde, ist nur in der Früh am Samstag auf NBC zusehen, mit Captain N: The Game Master für die 1990-1991-Saison. Die zwei Shows erschienen in einem Stunden-Packet mit dem Namen Captain N & The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, die aus einer Halbenstunde von Captain N zwischen zwei -Episoden mit jeweils fünfzehn Minuten. Diese zwei Sendungen wurden dann später getrennt. [[Datei:CaptainNTAoSMB3.jpg|thumb|left|Das Logo für Captain N & The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3]] Während bei The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Mario und Luigi Prinzessin Toadstool und Toad helfen, König Koopa zu stoppen, als er das Pilze-Wunderland und andere Länder erobern will, findet später im Pilze-Wunderland statt, als es in einem etwas friedlicheren Zustand war, nach dem Ereignis des Spiels. thumb|right|Mario, Luigi, Prinzessin Toadstool und Toad Auch wenn es durch Super Mario Bros. 3 erstellt wurde, scheint die Stimmung im Pilz-Königreich besser zu sein als im Spiel selbst. Alle Orte aus Super Mario Bros. 3 werden im Cartoon regelmäßig besucht und neue Items, wie der Froschanzug oder das Super-Blatt, kommen vor. König Koopa veränderte auch seine Armee, er verlor dafür die ganze Armee von Wart, gewann aber dafür mehr für sich selbst, einschließlich Boom Booms, Bumerang-Brüder, Sumo-Brüder, Knochentrocken und viele mehr. In der englischen Version des Spiels wird er nicht nur "King Koopa", sondern wird manchmal wie in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! als King Bowser Koopa bezeichnet. thumb|left|König Koopa Ein bemerkenswerter Zusatz der Besetzung, waren König Koopas sieben Kinder, die Koopalinge, denen andere Namen für das Cartoon gegeben wurde. Obwohl von DIC nicht ordentlich erklärt hat, warum die Koopalinge verschiedene Namen bekamen, wurden sie nicht vom amerikanischen Nintendo so benannt, als die Show hergestellt wurde. Weil sie Namen für die Charaktere brauchten, dachten sich die Schreiber einfach Namen aus. thumb|right|Die Koopalinge. Hintere Reihe von links nach rechts: [[Iggy Koopa|Hop, Koopa Pie und Hip. Vordere Reihe: Roy, Großmaul, Cheatsy und Kooky.]] Andere Features wie Toads Haus oder der Pilz-Palast sind neu, wo die vier Helden zwischen ihren Abenteuern wohnen. Die Koopa-Familie wohnt nun in Koopas Schloss, das im Herzen von Dunkelland liegt. In einigen Episodem benutzen die Koopalinge Koopas Kriegsschiff. Dadurch wurden ihre Angriffe auch stärker als sonst. Der Nachfolger von ist die TV-Serie von Super Mario World Vorgeschichte von Verfasser-Bibel Das Pilze-Wunderland war letzten Endes frei von König Koopas Schwierigkeitsmachereien. Die Klempner Mario und Luigi jagten das abstoßende Reptil in eine Verbannungs-Zone und mauerten den Eingang mit zehn-tausend Blöcken zu. Dann, als die Pilzleute Statuen für die Klempner errichteten und ein großes Königreichsfest feierten, gingen die Klempner wieder nach Brooklyn. Doch bevor die Pilzleute damit rechneten, brach König Koopa aus der Zone aus. Nun verreiste König Koopa wieder ins Pilze-Wunderlandn mit seiner fliegenden Kampfmaschine, dem Kriegsschiff und enthüllte die wildeste, unheimlichste, verückteste Gefahr, die je in der Nintendo-Welt zu Gesicht gekommen war: König Koopa Kids. Bully Koopa, Großmaul Koopa Jr., Kooky von Koopa, Cheatsy Koopa, Koopa Pie Koopa und die jüngsten beiden Zwillinge Hip und Hop Koopa. Jetz waren es Koopa plus sieben Koopalinge und die Pilzleute begegneten 700 mal das Chaos. Prinzessin Toadstool baten einen Agenten, Hilfe zu holen. Nur die Mario Brothers konnten Koopa stoppen. Und Super Mario Bros. 3, das heiterste Abenteuer der Super Marios hat begonnen. Triff die Marios und Koopas in Verfasser-Bibel Ausstrahlungs-Geschichte USA *NBC *The Family Channel *PAX Network UK *Channel 4 (?-1999) *The Children's Channel *Disney Channel UK *POP! (2004–) *ITV2 Irland *RTE Two (?-?) Austria *KidsCo (2009-Heute) Intro-Song Wir sind die Mario Brothers, als Klempner bekannt, ah-ah, nicht wie die anderen berühmt in Land; ist die Spüle mal im Eimer, eilt der Jobber wie sonst keiner; immer schneller, niemals müde -'' ''fahrt ab auf die Brüder! Fahrt ab auf die Brüder! Wow, jetzt geht's ab, so halt dich fest auf Sitz, im Abenteuer und gigantischen Tricks; es gibt Koopas und Troopas, die Prinzessin und die ander'n, halt an mein Bruder -'' ''fahrt ab auf die Brüder! End-Song Mach den Mario! Schwing die Arme auf und ab, setzt euch jetzt in Trab, Super Mario! Ein Schritt vor und noch einmal, ich tanz den Mario! Meine Freunde, ja! So geht's! Das ist der Mario! Mach den Mario! Schwing die Arme auf und ab, setzt euch jetzt in Trab, Super Mario! Ein Schritt vor ''und noch einmal, ''ich tanz den Mario! Übersetzte Erzählung im Intro der englischen Version Es ist eine Legende die keiner vergessen wird. Jeder dachte, König Koopa verließ das Pilze-Wunderland. Aber dann... griff sein Kriegsschiff an! König Koopa war zurück! Mit der größten Gefahr, die je gekannt wurde... Seine Koopalinge! Durch ihre neuen Super-Kräfte, konnten die Super Mario Brothers Prinzessin Toadstool retten, Und schlugen die Koopa-Familie zurück König Koopa: "ICH WERDE DIESE SPAGHETTI-KLEMPNER KRIEGEN!" Besetzung *Walker Boone — Mario *Tony Rosato — Luigi *Tracey Moore — Prinzessin Toadstool *John Stocker — Toad *Harvey Atkin — König Koopa *Tara Charendoff — Hip and Hop *Paulina Gillis — Koopa Pie *James Rankin — Cheatsy *Gordon Masten — Bully *Michael Stark — Kooky *Dan Hennessey — Großmaul *Stuart Stone — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Bonnie Brooks — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Rod Coneybeare — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Diane Fabian — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Catherine Gallant — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Greg Morton — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Jonathan Potts — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Susan Roman — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Linda Sorenson — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) *Marlow Vella — (Zusätzliche Stimmen) Episoden #Super Ninja Mario #Die neue Präsidentin #Der gestohlene Sarg #Die Schönheitskönigin #Wahlkampf #Das Spukschloss #Die falsche Prinzessin #Die Zeitreise #Der richtige Vater #Der Ring Kampf #Regentage #Der Fernsehstar #Der Zauberstab #Schlechter Umgang #Die Zauberkraft der Musikbox #Das Privatkonzert #Vergnügte Reise #Die Meerjungfrau #Gauner gegen Gauner #Ein Hundeleben #Auf, auf zu den Koopas #Koopa-Welt #Alles bunt #Venedig-Urlaub #Mario in Paris Gallerie Datei:TAoSMB3DVD1.jpg| Die neue Präsidentin-DVD mit sechs Folgen Datei:TAoSMB3DVD2.jpg| Wahlkampf-DVD mit sechs Folgen Datei:TAoSMB3DVD3.jpg| Tanz den Koopa-DVD mit sechs Folgen Datei:TAoSMB3DVD4.jpg| Koopa-Welt-DVD mit sechs Folgen Datei:TAoSMB34DVDSet.jpg| Das Vierer-DVD-Set mit allen 24 Folgen Siehe auch Liste der Songs aus The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Name in anderen Sprachen |EngM=- |Fra=Super Mario Bros. 3 |FraM=- |Spa=Las Aventuras de los Super Hermanos Mario Las Aventuras de los Hermanos Super Mario |SpaM=The Adventures of the Super Mario Brothers }} Trivia *Venedig-Urlaub und Auf, auf zu den Koopas sind nicht auf deutschen DVDs vorhanden. !